Random Adventures/Enemies
Don't wanna die? Here's what you need to know about the enemies and when you'll encounter them! HP means health, AT is attack, DF is defense, LV is max level, and CL is classes. Remember that. The number in parentheses is how much it will add once they level up. ='ENEMIES'= 'W1' 'Blob' Blobs are gray ball creatures. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+1) **AT: 5 (+1) **DF: 0% (+0%) **LV: 5 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do AT damage. **''Singsong'': Just sing. That's it. 'Octoblob' Octoblobs are a variant of the Blob. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+2) **AT: 8 (+2) **DF: 8% (+8%) **LV: 8 **CL: Basic/Magic *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do AT damage. **''Singsong'': Just sing. That's it. 'Squareblob' Squareblobs are a variant of the Blob. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+6) **AT: 20 (+6) **DF: 4% (+4%) **LV: 20 **CL: Basic/Block/Green *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do 4x4 damage. **''Sucker'': Do AT damage. **''Singsong'': Just sing. That's it. 'Dorpener' Dorpeners are a variant of the Blob. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+6) **AT: 20 (+6) **DF: 4% (+4%) **LV: 20 **CL: Basic/Block/Green *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do 4x4 damage. **''Sucker'': Do AT*2 damage. **''Singsong'': Stun an enemy. 'Spiky Mervert' Spiky Merverts, or just Spikies, are razor blades. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+6) **AT: 10 (+5) **DF: 10% (+5%) **LV: 8 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''Slice'': Do AT damage. **''Sharpen'': All allies do 30% more damage for 3''' turns. **''Taunt'': Just laugh. That's it. '''Zapper Zappers are lightning bolt-like things that zap you. *'STATS' **HP: 15 (+5) **AT: 10 (+5) **DF: 0% (+5%) **LV: 10 **CL: Lightning *'MOVESET' **''Zap'': Do AT damage. **''Overcharge'': This loses HP/3 HP and all Zappers do 70% more damage for 3''' turns. **''Chained'': '''PASSIVE: Every time this attacks, do AT/2 damage to another enemy. Has a 50% chance to do AT/2 damage to all enemies instead. 'Voltabolt' Voltabolts are a variant of the Zapper. *'STATS' **HP: 25 (+5) **AT: 20 (+10) **DF: 10% (+5%) **LV: 15 **CL: Lightning/Smarty *'MOVESET' **''Megazap'': Do AT damage. **''Ulticharge'': This loses HP/5 HP and all Zappers and Voltabolts do 75% more damage for 2''' turns. **''Chained'': '''PASSIVE: Every time this attacks, do AT/2 damage to another enemy. Has a 55% chance to do AT/2 damage to all enemies instead. '4our' 4ours are numbers that look like the number four. *'STATS' **HP: 4 (+4) **AT: 4 (+4) **DF: 4% (+4%) **LV: 4 **CL: Symbol *'MOVESET' **''The Question that Cares'': Do 4x4 damage. **''Multi-4our'': All 4ours do AT damage to a random enemy. **''The Power of Cuatro'': PASSIVE: This gets +4 HP for every 4our on the battlefield. 'Zazz' Zazz is the first boss of RA. *'STATS' **HP: 10 **AT: 10 **DF: 10% **LV: 1 **CL: Random *'MOVESET' **''Attack'': Do AT damage. **''Damage Limit'': PASSIVE: Cannot take more than 1''' damage per attack. ='''WAVES= 'Sector 1A' ''Wave 1ne: A Whole New World'' *'Blob' 1 ''Wave 2wo: Double Trouble'' *'Blob' 1 *'Blob' 2 ''Wave 3hree: Fibbage Three'' *'Zapper' 1 ''Wave 4our: Everybody Cuatro! *'4our''' 1 (x4) ''Wave 5ive: Rock My World, Girl'' *'Blob' 2 *'Octoblob' 1 ''Wave 6ix: Is Still a Robot'' *'Zapper' 1 (x6) *'Voltabolt' 6 ''Wave 7even: Lucky Boo'' *'Voltabolt' 3 *'Spiky Mervert' 4 ''Wave 8ight: Octoblob to the Rescue! *'Octoblob''' 1 (x8) ''Wave 9ine: Attack of the Variants'' *'Octoblob' 2 *'Voltabolt' 3 *'Squareblob' 2 ''Wave 10n: The First Ever Super Wave'' ''Round 10-1: Blobs'' *'Blob' 2 (x2) *'Octoblob' 3 *'Squareblob' 4 ''Round 10-2: Zappers'' *'Zapper' 1 (x4) *'Voltabolt' 6 ''Round 10-3: Spikies'' *'Spiky Mervert' 5 ''Round 10-4: 4ours'' *'4our' 4 (x4) ''Round 10-5: My First Boss Battle'' *'Zazz' 1 Category:RA